


The Tale of Monte'Tres

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Curses, Dark Magic, Disappearanes, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Missing Persons, Possession, Potions, Torture, Vampires, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: The town of Monte'Tres is an unusual one at most..but there's a catch to it all; no one ever comes out of the town alive.





	1. The Myth

**Author's Note:**

> let's start things off with a few poems, shall we? >:3c

The tale part one 

"The tale of Monte'Tres   
The cursed town  
That started it all,  
It is said who ever   
dares to step foot in town  
is instantly cursed for  
the rest of their life  
And never to remain the same,  
Evermore."

The tale part two

"The dreaded town  
of which is called  
Monte'Tres  
A haunted place and a curse  
For no one makes it  
out in one piece  
For as long as they lived  
No one would ever else know  
The Tale of Monte'Tres."

The tale part three

"In a release of a breath,  
With monsters and creatures at bay  
For no one would stay the same  
after that dark and dreaded town  
The cursed and mistful town  
of Monte'Tres, where no one  
would live or see the light of day again."

The tale finale 

"No one would know the town   
Or where it is, as it is not seen on any maps  
When it's only taken and found by foot  
You'd never know it was a ghost town!  
For all who lived there died years ago  
Now their bodies and souls haunt the town  
till' they won't rest anymore."


	2. The Investiagtion

"Professor!" Quinn exclaimed, running up to his teacher and fellow adventurer with a exhausted yet distressed expression.

"Hm?" The other asked, turning back to his student with a puzzled expression, with his eyebrows raised, waiting for Quinn to continue.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are we even investigating this town?" Quinn asked again, still curious from before as he stopped to walk alongside the professor.

"Well Quinn, we're investigating this town specifically because it is said to be cursed or haunted." Michael replied, a small smile tugging at his lips, as his walking ceased when he reached the gates of the town.

"But why do they call it cursed, Prof?" The younger one asked again, following Michael quietly to the gates which the sign above it had said "Welcome to Monte'Tres!" Even the sign was a little chilling.

"Well, the myth of the town recalls that no one would ever come out of here alive, or that only creature like forms are the only ones here." The professor said, letting out an almost inaudible "hmph" sound and walking through the gates, pushing up the rim of his glasses.

"Alright..but this does sound like quite an unusual case, doesn't it?" Quinn inquired, following beside Michael and looking around the town and gasping at some of the sights occasionally.

"Yes, it does sound quite strange so far." He calmly said, the hint of a smile from before fading and a sigh replaced it as he glanced around for anything that would deem suspicious.

Right when he started exploring the place, when he looked back beside him, he noticed Quinn wasn't there. He was just with him a moment ago, but where could he have gone?

"Quinn?!" Michael shouted, calling out his name as he started to run around the town looking for his assistant. But he still saw no sight of him. 

He could distinctly hear the words "Profess--" coming from a distance away from him as he rushed to the source, his glasses falling down to his nose as he gasped for a breath. 

"Quinn.." He muttered, panting and breathing heaving as his vision faded between in and out, "I'll find you somehow, don't worry.." 

Maybe this town wasn't as he thought it was..

And maybe it truly was haunted or cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> professor wright and his assistant quinn are on the case uwu


	3. The Search

"Quinn?" The professor called out, wandering around the town aimlessly as he sighed softly.

As the professor walked through the small town, he could see a bit of a misty yet thick like fog or mist surrounding the town..you could even say it has a glowing effect.

Well, Michael did recall that Quinn wanted to go to a cafe some point before their investigation..maybe it could be a clue?

The teacher followed his instincts and started walking to the direction of the cafe in question, in all honesty; it doesn't take that long to get there.

Michael stopped at the door of the restaurant, glancing up at the sign above to make sure it was the right one. "Dreamy Sweets" the sign read, with a big font that stood out and pastel letters.

He huffed lightly, looking back down at the door when something on the handle intrigued him. It looked like a note, but on closer inspection it was something similar of that. 

The professor picked up the so called note and read aloud, "You know me best for being magic, but I can also mean a term of time... What am I? -MM" The back of it said, there..was a riddle on it? 

On the front of it was a mysterious mask, that was white and had dark eyes, golden irises and a black carved on smile. What could it mean?

"A..calling card?" Michael wondered aloud, curiosity and slight confusion in his tone as he looked back around. "Did someone leave this here for me?" He muttered, confused yet a little in awe.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I took this.." He uttered, his voice quiet as he put the card in his coat pocket, looking up at the grey and misty road ahead of him. 

After walking a few miles, the teacher paused when he shuffled through his pockets, taking the card back out and raising an eyebrow as he realized it was a riddle.

"Hm..the answer is an Illusion. Of course!" He said as the realization hit him, a small smile formed on his face. He put it back down by his coat and kept walking a while more..

Until he heard something that sounded like a scream, belonging only to Quinn's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm..a riddle on a calling card? a hint??
> 
> also wtf michael why are you talking to the air of all things, you know mm can't hear you from there


	4. New Encounter

"Quinn! He's in trouble.." Michael uttered when he heard the echoing scream, he had to save him.

No matter the cost, even if he risks his life for his assistant's..

"Where is he?" The professor wondered aloud, curiosity in his tone yet there was slight anger in his voice.

"I have to know.." He muttered quietly, his gaze rising back up to the road ahead of him.

"I have to find him." The professor said determinedly this time and huffing, but gasping a moment later when he heard a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that, Professor." 

"Inspector?!" Michael exclaimed, turning around and looking over at the Inspector.

"Indeed. Now, you shouldn't go after Quinn." The Inspector said, sighing as the professor stood agape. He shouldn't find him?! Quinn is his assistant and always will be!

"Why not?" The professor questioned, yet there was a undertone of anger in there again, "Why can't I see my own son--assistant?!"

"I found another one of those cards." The Inspector replied calmly, taking out the card and handing it to the professor.

"Reverse Psychology, my friend. You see, everytime your answer a riddle correctly, your..assistant gets hurt. Do you get it now, professor? - ???"

It was..unsigned?

"What..there was no signature at the end?" The professor noticed, pushing up his glasses as he rose an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling I know who it is." The inspector replied with a huff, crossing his arms at the other.

"Who do you think it is?" The professor asked, looking at his superior with a piqued interest.

"I'm certain that The Golden Treasure took hold of Quinn." The Inspector responded, starting to walk in a direction.

"The Golden Treasure? But the other card was signed 'MM'?" The professor said, following the other and tilting his head.

"Hm..perhaps both The Golden Treasure and The Masked Magician have him. They are both called villains by others, you know, Professor." The other said, not even bothering to turn around.

"I know..but why would they would want Quinn of all people? He's my so--assistant after all." The professor asked again, turning his attention back ahead as he sighed also.

"I'm not sure myself." The inspector replied, turning a corner at a street and brushing some hair out of his face as he glanced behind him.

"Professor." The inspector stated, freezing at the sight for once as he stopped walking momentarily.

"Hm?" The professor perked up, looking behind themselves as he tensed up also, his eyes widening.

"We're being followed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teamwork, yeah!


	5. A Mask of Lies

"Hello you two~" The figure behind them purred, the carving in the form of a smile on his mask twitched into a grin as he stepped forward toward them.

"..The Masked Magician." The Inspector muttered, his eyes glossy as he glanced over at the so called magician beside them.

"You called?" The magician responded, grinning somewhat ecstatically as his gold eyes shone through the dark.

"What are you doing here?" The Inspector continued, his eyebrows raised as he watched the other before Michael interrupted him, "And where's Quinn?" 

A "Tsk" sound came from the magician's lips as he laughed faintly, "So many questions..yet you few are so desperate for answers."

"Stop being so cryptic and give us answers already!" Michael demanded a little loudly, which even surprised the Inspector, as the professor usually kept his cool and kept his voice down.

Loud, booming laughter came from the magician as he turned away, "I just came over here to say hello. What of it?" He said, the carved features now had faltered to a smirk.

"I have a slight feeling that your lying." The Inspector said, his expression black yet his face showed slight confusion. The professor beside him was just as confused, as he also wanted to know what the magician was hiding.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" The magician taunted, taking another step toward them and pulling the Inspector up by his shirt collar as the other gasped.

"You shouldn't need to know what I do." He said, an angered tone of voice yet his mask still held a smile, his hands gripping the other.

"Ghk-Why shouldn't we?-" The inspector choked out as the professor ran to his side, attempting to help him, as the magician let out a short chuckle.

"It's a secret you two would never find out~" He purred once again, before letting the other drop to the ground as the inspector groaned.

"Oh and by the way..The Golden Treasure sends his regards." The magician said, his mask seemingly in a permanent smirk as he started to walk away from the two.

The magician snapped his fingers for a second, a green glow surrounding the inspector as he jumped away from the two, smoke enveloping the scene.

"What..just happened?" Michael asked, looking over at his superior as he tilted his head in confusion, helping the Inspector up. "No clue.." He muttered, as he looked over at the emerald aura around him.

"You'll find out in due time my friends..~"


End file.
